


Dócil

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Luzexby, Luzexby week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: [Luzexby Week 2020] Luzu sonríe, satisfecho por haber completado otro de sus objetivos del día, cambiar el mal humor de Alexby a uno más dócil.
Relationships: Luzugames/Alexby11
Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763455
Kudos: 7





	Dócil

Alexby bufó enfadado y cansado de ver el maldito video motivacional de Luzu. ¿Cómo era humanamente posible que alguien estuviera tan loco para hacer tantas cosas desde tan temprano? Se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana ¡En la puta madrugada!

Toma con fuerza las mantas de su cómoda cama para colocarlas sobre su cabeza y tratar de volver a dormir, sabe que es tarde, pero anoche estuvo muy entretenido con sus amigos charlando y jugando, él a las 7 de la mañana aún estaba despierto y muerto de risa con las tonterías de ellos.

Nadie puede culparlo, Alexby es una persona nocturna, Luzu una diurna.

—Me cago en tu vida Luzu.

—Bueno, ¿pero ahora que hice yo? —la voz del hombre le obliga a apartar las mantas lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Luzu está con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza y ropa de estar en casa, seguramente su segundo baño del día luego de una sesión de ejercicio.

—Ser productivo —se queja.

—Tu eres muy flojo —le responde, pasa con más fuerza la toalla sobre su cabello quitando el exceso de agua.

Alexby no pierde detalle de su cabello húmedo y desordenado, con mechones aun pegados a su frente y algunas gotas resbalando por su cuello perdiéndose entre sus clavículas.

Debe morderse el labio, su atención debía estar en la discusión que inició y no en que está un poco necesitado esta mañana.

—Te dije que si querías podría ayudarte con algo de ejercicio.

—¡Qué te jodan!

Alexby vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas, sabe que no podrá volver a dormir esta vez, y ya se acerca su hora de _desayunar_ ¿Era tan difícil dormir mil años?

Lo siguiente que siente es un peso extra en la orilla de la cama, específicamente, **su** orilla de la cama.

—Sabes que es la envidia la que habla ¿no?

Luzu comienza a reír, las _mañanas_ junto a Alexby son así, el siempre inicia con un humor de perros, se queja un poco acompañado de un par de insultos típicos y luego, a su manera, se disculpa.

—Mamon.

Alexby se remueve entre las mantas, empujando por detrás a Luzu con sus rodillas llamando su atención. La mirada bicolor de Luzu se posa sobre su rostro manteniendo la sonrisa suave y cansada que pone después de una sesión de ejercicio que disfruta.

—Buenos días —Murmura Alexby, relajando su expresión.

Luzu aprovecha que el mal humor de ha ido por un momento y se inclina para dejar un corto beso sobre su frente, la mejor manera que tiene de darle los buenos días a quien se levanta después de las 12 de la tarde.

—Te voy a preparar tu desayuno —le susurra contra sus labios con voz ronca.

Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Alexby, sus labios tiemblan un poco por el estremecimiento y logra dejar escapar un “ _sí_ ” a manera de susurro que se pierde al chocar contra los labios ajenos.

Luzu sonríe, satisfecho por haber completado otro de sus objetivos del día, cambiar el mal humor de Alexby a uno más _dócil._

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir sobre mis dos niños es precioso~


End file.
